Wave Of Emerald
by Siriusly.Sarah.14
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a request by my friend Brionna. Basically about friends, lovers, awkward situations, and loads of laughs. Many other characters  OC . Rated T for harsh language, death, etc.
1. The beginings are always interesting

The scent of vanilla filled the first floor of The Burrow. Many bodies were crowded around the tree, chattering and bustling. Paper, ribbons and boxes were thrown around the floor. Brionna piled her newly unwrapped belongings in a blue and brown colored bag by her side. The bag was old and slightly worn out, but still in good enough shape to carry around. Molly was scurrying around, attempting to pick up all of the paper and other assorted items from yesterday off the floor. In the process she was smiling and tending to the needs of others. Brionna's jade eyes scanned the room. When she caught a glance, she would smile slightly, to show she had noticed. She continued surfing through familiar faces when she reached one quite familiar one. The other wasn't looking back, but was beaming down at picture of something. Brionna couldn't quite make out what she was looking at, but she sure was curious to find out. She walked over, stepping over a few people to get to her. When she got up to her, the girl stuffed the picture quickly into her bag.

"Sarah…dare I ask what that even was?" Sarah widened her burnt caramel colored eyes at her friend.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, dearest Brionna." Her response made Brionna more curious. But she knew curiosity killed the cat. She better just leave it be. She quirked an eyebrow back and Sarah and sat in the chair next to her. Molly walked by and asked if there was anything she could do for either of them, they both shook there heads affirming the negative. Sarah snuck a look into her purse, looking at the picture and smiling to herself. Brionna knew if she asked later, she would crack, like an egg, and tell her everything. Brionna strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a violet colored mug from the cupboard with the squeaky door. She poured hot chocolate into it and added some whipped cream on top, making some of it melt right when it touched the steaming surface. She warmed her hands against it as she walked around the frigid room. She sat back in the chair, next to the giggling Sarah, and sighed at her oddity. She watched out the window behind her as snow fell in tiny clumps, and melted as it hit the window pane. Se smiling, loving how nice the weather was lately.

She sat in awe as Harry and Ginny zoomed around outside on there new brooms they received just yesterday. Brionna knew that no matter how great this day was, she really wanted to go back to school.

The sunset around an hour ago, Brionna and a few assorted others sat around the table, relaxing and discussing a few random matters. The clinging spoons against the inside of cups rang across the room as everyone stirred their tea. Sarah sat next to Brionna, as usual, and she cuddled a bushy tailed cat on her lap. She was poking her finger into her tea and letting her cat lick the tea off. Brionna smiled, looking quite alert, likely from excitement. Her other half, Sarah, looked quite dazed. She could barely hold her head up. Molly smiled, seeing Sarah trying to position herself in a comfy position on the hard, wooden chair.

"Sarah, Brionna, I made up Charlie's bedroom for the two of you, I hope you don't mind sharing a room." Sarah just half smiled in Molly's general direction and shuffled up the stairs. Brionna thanked her and ran up after her.

When Brionna reached the room, she saw Sarah, who was sprawled out on the bed closest to the door. She was holding the picture in her hand, and her cat was laying next to her, laprus eyes closed. Brionna tapped her shoulder, she shifted and clutched her picture tight, looking up at Brionna as if she had just been struck by lightning.

"Care to tell?" Brionna inquired, nodding at the picture in her hand. Sarah nodded and smiled, throwing the picture in Brionna's direction. When she saw Brionna reaching for it, she giggled piously and buried her face into her pillow. Brionna turned the picture upside down, confused at how to look at it. "…Is this…" She looked at Sarah awkwardly. When she finally unburied her face from her pillow, she smiled slightly.

"Isn't it cute?" Brionna was still staring at her.

"But…i-is that…Snape's hand and your hand…clasped together…as if holding hands?" Sarah grinned and nodded vigorously. "H-how did this happen?" Brionna asked, thinking she must have slipped him a love potion.

"I don't know. But I sure as hell like it. Maybe I could set you up with, eh, Remy."

"Remy? You mean Remus? Lupin?" Sarah grinned evilly. "No…" She pouted, looking like a lonesome puppy.

"Please, Bri-Bri?" Brionna scowled, pushed Sarah off the bed, and shut the light off.

"Rude," Sarah grumbled as she climbed into her bed.


	2. Clouds

The grass was peeking through the slightly melted snow. Brionna took in the scent around her as she stepped onto carriage to enter the castle. She looked to her left, seeing Sarah, who's hands were balled in tight fists. She made a disgusted face as she saw Draco Malfoy sitting across from Sarah.

"Bri, you going to come sit?" She nodded slowly, glaring in Draco's direction.

"Sarah, you may be the worst Slytherin I have ever met." Sarah looked over to Draco, looking slightly upset.

"Why is that?" She questioned quickly.

"Inviting a mud blood onto the carriage?" Sarah looked like she was going to explode right then and there. Brionna pushed her back in her seat, trying to make the carriage ride the best she has ever had. She relaxed and leaned back, completely ignoring Draco and Sarah bickering, as usual. She watched the trees sway in the winter air. The branches looked brittle, and as if they could snap right now. Sarah was shuffling through her purse when Brionna looked up. Sarah was seen putting the picture she had been giggling about a few nights ago, into her pocket. Draco had a disgusted look on his face.

"Bertram, what was that?" Sarah just ignored him and looked over at Brionna smiling. Brionna had a confused look plastered across her face, it usually stayed that way if she was around Sarah.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at me like that for?"

"I can't wait to see him," She whispered. Brionna smacked her head onto her book. Looking away to see that the castle was mere yards away. She packed her book into her bag and smiled. When the carriage came to a stop, Brionna stepped off first. Draco next, taking Sarah by the hand and guiding her off of the carriage. Sarah smiled and thanked him, quickly taking her hand away from his. Draco walked ahead, trying to find his 'friends'. Sarah and Brionna walked a little faster, excited to be back. "So, how are you and Neville?" Brionna tried suppressing a smile, but she blew her cover.

"We are fine. Hey…if you knew about us, why did you attempt to set me up with Remus?" Sarah laughed loudly, getting stares from a few people.

"I just thought it would be funny, and kind of cute." Brionna sighed and slapped her on the back of the head. Looking ahead, Brionna saw a few professors, one of them was Professor Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling as he nodded at students who were walking by him. Another was Professor Snape. She looked over at Sarah, who was smiling sweetly in his direction, she sighed. The last one she saw was a new person she had never even seen before. "Hey, have you seen Austin anywhere?" Brionna snapped back to reality.

"Austin…your brother?" Sarah looked annoyed.

"No, Professor Austin. Of course I mean my brother…" Brionna shrugged and shook her head at Sarah. When they entered the building, the scent of warm food filled the air, much like being at the Weasley's house, but at a larger level. Brionna and Sarah parted ways. Brionna skipped over to go sit with Luna Lovegood, a fellow Ravenclaw, who was sitting across from Cho Chang. She looked up to the front table seeing Snape scowling and not touching his food. She never even thought he ate. She passed a glance at the Slytherin table, Sarah was sitting in the same spot she sat everyday, next to Draco. She was looking up at the teachers table, and then back down at her food, until she caught Brionna watching her. She smiled and waved, looking ecstatic. All Brionna did in return was smirk and shake her head at her friends hilarity.


	3. Snake of the winter

"Turn to page 491. Get to work. Now." Brionna sighed and opened her book to the correct page, spine popping slightly. Lack of studying for potions always ended badly for her. She reached across the table to get a pinch of lacewing flies. She shuttered at the thought of even holding these things in her hand. She looked over to see her partner by choice, Sarah, working more diligently than she ever had. Brionna was lucky to have her in this class, but not in any other. She hated being in other classes with Sarah, because she would get to damn distracted all the time. She must have been trying to impress the professor at the speed she was working at.

"Bri, pass me the lacewing flies." Brionna stared for a moment, remembering they were in her palm. She handed them to Sarah. Sarah immediately threw around six pairs of them in. "You are lucky this is the only subject I am good at." Brionna nodded and kept her mouth in a hard line. Sarah jumped upon hearing a potion at the table behind them blow up. She turned quickly to see who's it was. Brionna tried not to laugh as she saw Pansy Parkinson and Marietta Edgecombe covered in a mud-like substance. Pansy threw a vile in anger, shattering on the stone floor. Snape, looking furious as ever, marched over to them, and sent them both to the lavatories to get cleaned up. He walked slowly back to his desk, inspecting others potions as he walked by. He stopped at Brionna's and Sarah's workplace. He just smirked, nodded in Sarah's direction, and walked to the next one. He then proceeded to scowl and make rude comments to the others.

"Thank you so much for putting up with my not-so-great potion making skills." Sarah laughed, packing up her stuff.

"No problem, I fail at everything else, it's nice to see someone who actually wants to work with me." Brionna was walking in the direction of the door when she noticed Sarah was walking up to the front of the room. "Bri, I will meet with you later ok? I…just have a question for Professor Snape." Sarah waved Brionna off. She could tell Sarah didn't have a question for him, she just ignored it and walked out to go toward the bathrooms.

Sarah ran up the short amount of stairs after the tall man. "Excuse me, sir?" Snape turned around swiftly and looked down at her.

"Don't you have papers to write? You are in two of my classes you know." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, but I have written enough for it to suffice for now. I only have a little more to write you know." He smiled to himself. She needed to stop being persistent.

"Fine, come in." He opened the door, letting Sarah in first. She walked and sat on the edge of the desk, waiting for him to sit. "Anything in particular you need?" Sarah shook her head and leaned up, receiving a kiss on the cheek. She sat back down and smiled at him. "What are you smirking at?" She shook her head again. "Are you deprived of words today?" She laughed.

"No, as a matter of fact, I can speak just fine." He smiled leaning over to hug her.

"Don't you ever change on me, ok?" Sarah nodded, burying her face into his shoulder.


	4. No name

Lunch came around and Brionna sat alone, waiting for Sarah and Dylan to show up. Sarah walked by Snape's side until they reached where she would be seating, his arm brushed up against her as she turned to sit. She smiled to herself. Brionna sighed.

"Sars. Where is Dylan?" Sarah nodded her head to the Gryffindor table, where Dylan was handing out S.P.E.W. Pamphlets. Brionna smiled as she saw Dylan and Neville walking toward them. Dylan hugged Brionna and sat down next to Sarah. Neville sat next to Brionna. He kissed her cheek, making Brionna and Neville both turn a slight shade of pink.

"Guys, this is total house unity right here." Dylan looked confused, so did Brionna. Neville smiled and agreed. Sarah sighed, trying to explain that they were all in different houses. Once they got it, Sarah saw Austin walking over, carrying his Quidditch gear in his left hand. He sat on the other side of Sarah.

"Hey guys. Anything new?" They all shook their heads.

"Austin…you smell like the back of a hippogriff. Go shower or something." Austin shook his head.

"This is man stench, Brionna."

"I don't see a man, I see me in a pair of pants, with a hair cut," Sarah said sardonically. "I hate being twins with you." Austin smiled.

"You love me, shut up." Brionna snorted and continued to try to ignore the fight going on. She grabbed a small sandwich and began eating it slowly, she looked into her bag to find her journal. Sarah and Austin continued bickering, and Neville and Dylan talked about animals and what types of plant they prefer. Sarah got up and ended up leaving the room, Austin chasing after her. Brionna sighed, taking Neville's hand under the table as they continued talking. This would be a long year.

* * *

"So who is Umbridge? I mean…like, I know she is a bitch and everything, and she teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts-"

"Not very well," Brionna interjected.

"Well…who is it?" Sarah asked. Brionna sighed, explaining that she is from the ministry. "I don't think her and I are going to get along, just saying." Brionna nodded slowly.

* * *

Brionna quickened her pace as she caught up to Fred and George. They looked back to see her walking swiftly to them. Fred stopped, grinning at the Ravenclaw.

"What's up, Haskins?" Brionna smiled.

"You want to help me with a prank?" Fred and George grinned as they walked her way.

* * *

The dark grey and supremely bright blue strands of yarn were hanging out of Brionna's purse as she ran to the third floor, girl's bathroom. She jumped through the door to see Fred and George already sitting on the ground, smiling evilly. She took out the yarn, threw two pairs of knitting needles at the grinning buffoons.

"Here, start knitting." Brionna said, grabbing some needles and starting on the sweater she planned on using for the prank.

"What exactly are we doing? Knitting? Or pranking?" Brionna smiled and chuckled softly.

"Well, my plan is embarrassing Sarah. I was planning on knitting a sweater, with something embarrassing on it. Maybe the word, _cutie_, would work well. Anyway. I was going to knit that, write a little note, and put it on Snape's desk, saying it was from her. When she walks in to see him. Priceless moment."

"So why do you need us?" Fred asked, still laughing at the plan.

"I can't get it on his desk in time, I will have classes to go to, and I am also not that sneaky, so that's where you guys come in." George smiled.

"Gottcha," They said in unison.

* * *

Fred and George crept into Snape's classroom, being quieter than ever. The classroom smelled of over brewed, poly-juice potion. Fred pulled the sweater out of Georges hands and ran up to the desk. They grabbed the blue and grey sweater and folded it neatly on top of his papers and ran out. They then proceeded to high-five each other, run in another direction, and wait for the plan to unfold.


	5. I may just make you wear it

The scent of vanilla filled the first floor of The Burrow. Many bodies were crowded around the tree, chattering and bustling. Paper, ribbons and boxes were thrown around the floor. Brionna piled her newly unwrapped belongings in a blue and brown colored bag by her side. The bag was old and slightly worn out, but still in good enough shape to carry around. Molly was scurrying around, attempting to pick up all of the paper and other assorted items from yesterday off the floor. In the process she was smiling and tending to the needs of others. Brionna's jade eyes scanned the room. When she caught a glance, she would smile slightly, to show she had noticed. She continued surfing through familiar faces when she reached one quite familiar one. The other wasn't looking back, but was beaming down at picture of something. Brionna couldn't quite make out what she was looking at, but she sure was curious to find out. She walked over, stepping over a few people to get to her. When she got up to her, the girl stuffed the picture quickly into her bag.

"Sarah…dare I ask what that even was?" Sarah widened her burnt caramel colored eyes at her friend.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, dearest Brionna." Her response made Brionna more curious. But she knew curiosity killed the cat. She better just leave it be. She quirked an eyebrow back and Sarah and sat in the chair next to her. Molly walked by and asked if there was anything she could do for either of them, they both shook there heads affirming the negative. Sarah snuck a look into her purse, looking at the picture and smiling to herself. Brionna knew if she asked later, she would crack, like an egg, and tell her everything. Brionna strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a violet colored mug from the cupboard with the squeaky door. She poured hot chocolate into it and added some whipped cream on top, making some of it melt right when it touched the steaming surface. She warmed her hands against it as she walked around the frigid room. She sat back in the chair, next to the giggling Sarah, and sighed at her oddity. She watched out the window behind her as snow fell in tiny clumps, and melted as it hit the window pane. Se smiling, loving how nice the weather was lately.

She sat in awe as Harry and Ginny zoomed around outside on there new brooms they received just yesterday. Brionna knew that no matter how great this day was, she really wanted to go back to school.

The sunset around an hour ago, Brionna and a few assorted others sat around the table, relaxing and discussing a few random matters. The clinging spoons against the inside of cups rang across the room as everyone stirred their tea. Sarah sat next to Brionna, as usual, and she cuddled a bushy tailed cat on her lap. She was poking her finger into her tea and letting her cat lick the tea off. Brionna smiled, looking quite alert, likely from excitement. Her other half, Sarah, looked quite dazed. She could barely hold her head up. Molly smiled, seeing Sarah trying to position herself in a comfy position on the hard, wooden chair.

"Sarah, Brionna, I made up Charlie's bedroom for the two of you, I hope you don't mind sharing a room." Sarah just half smiled in Molly's general direction and shuffled up the stairs. Brionna thanked her and ran up after her.

When Brionna reached the room, she saw Sarah, who was sprawled out on the bed closest to the door. She was holding the picture in her hand, and her cat was laying next to her, laprus eyes closed. Brionna tapped her shoulder, she shifted and clutched her picture tight, looking up at Brionna as if she had just been struck by lightning.

"Care to tell?" Brionna inquired, nodding at the picture in her hand. Sarah nodded and smiled, throwing the picture in Brionna's direction. When she saw Brionna reaching for it, she giggled piously and buried her face into her pillow. Brionna turned the picture upside down, confused at how to look at it. "…Is this…" She looked at Sarah awkwardly. When she finally unburied her face from her pillow, she smiled slightly.

"Isn't it cute?" Brionna was still staring at her.

"But…i-is that…Snape's hand and your hand…clasped together…as if holding hands?" Sarah grinned and nodded vigorously. "H-how did this happen?" Brionna asked, thinking she must have slipped him a love potion.

"I don't know. But I sure as hell like it. Maybe I could set you up with, eh, Remy."

"Remy? You mean Remus? Lupin?" Sarah grinned evilly. "No…" She pouted, looking like a lonesome puppy.

"Please, Bri-Bri?" Brionna scowled, pushed Sarah off the bed, and shut the light off.

"Rude," Sarah grumbled as she climbed into her bed.

The grass was peeking through the slightly melted snow. Brionna took in the scent around her as she stepped onto carriage to enter the castle. She looked to her left, seeing Sarah, who's hands were balled in tight fists. She made a disgusted face as she saw Draco Malfoy sitting across from Sarah.

"Bri, you going to come sit?" She nodded slowly, glaring in Draco's direction.

"Sarah, you may be the worst Slytherin I have ever met." Sarah looked over to Draco, looking slightly upset.

"Why is that?" She questioned quickly.

"Inviting a mud blood onto the carriage?" Sarah looked like she was going to explode right then and there. Brionna pushed her back in her seat, trying to make the carriage ride the best she has ever had. She relaxed and leaned back, completely ignoring Draco and Sarah bickering, as usual. She watched the trees sway in the winter air. The branches looked brittle, and as if they could snap right now. Sarah was shuffling through her purse when Brionna looked up. Sarah was seen putting the picture she had been giggling about a few nights ago, into her pocket. Draco had a disgusted look on his face.

"Bertram, what was that?" Sarah just ignored him and looked over at Brionna smiling. Brionna had a confused look plastered across her face, it usually stayed that way if she was around Sarah.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at me like that for?"

"I can't wait to see him," She whispered. Brionna smacked her head onto her book. Looking away to see that the castle was mere yards away. She packed her book into her bag and smiled. When the carriage came to a stop, Brionna stepped off first. Draco next, taking Sarah by the hand and guiding her off of the carriage. Sarah smiled and thanked him, quickly taking her hand away from his. Draco walked ahead, trying to find his 'friends'. Sarah and Brionna walked a little faster, excited to be back. "So, how are you and Neville?" Brionna tried suppressing a smile, but she blew her cover.

"We are fine. Hey…if you knew about us, why did you attempt to set me up with Remus?" Sarah laughed loudly, getting stares from a few people.

"I just thought it would be funny, and kind of cute." Brionna sighed and slapped her on the back of the head. Looking ahead, Brionna saw a few professors, one of them was Professor Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling as he nodded at students who were walking by him. Another was Professor Snape. She looked over at Sarah, who was smiling sweetly in his direction, she sighed. The last one she saw was a new person she had never even seen before. "Hey, have you seen Austin anywhere?" Brionna snapped back to reality.

"Austin…your brother?" Sarah looked annoyed.

"No, Professor Austin. Of course I mean my brother…" Brionna shrugged and shook her head at Sarah. When they entered the building, the scent of warm food filled the air, much like being at the Weasley's house, but at a larger level. Brionna and Sarah parted ways. Brionna skipped over to go sit with Luna Lovegood, a fellow Ravenclaw, who was sitting across from Cho Chang. She looked up to the front table seeing Snape scowling and not touching his food. She never even thought he ate. She passed a glance at the Slytherin table, Sarah was sitting in the same spot she sat everyday, next to Draco. She was looking up at the teachers table, and then back down at her food, until she caught Brionna watching her. She smiled and waved, looking ecstatic. All Brionna did in return was smirk and shake her head at her friends hilarity.

"Turn to page 491. Get to work. Now." Brionna sighed and opened her book to the correct page, spine popping slightly. Lack of studying for potions always ended badly for her. She reached across the table to get a pinch of lacewing flies. She shuttered at the thought of even holding these things in her hand. She looked over to see her partner by choice, Sarah, working more diligently than she ever had. Brionna was lucky to have her in this class, but not in any other. She hated being in other classes with Sarah, because she would get to damn distracted all the time. She must have been trying to impress the professor at the speed she was working at.

"Bri, pass me the lacewing flies." Brionna stared for a moment, remembering they were in her palm. She handed them to Sarah. Sarah immediately threw around six pairs of them in. "You are lucky this is the only subject I am good at." Brionna nodded and kept her mouth in a hard line. Sarah jumped upon hearing a potion at the table behind them blow up. She turned quickly to see who's it was. Brionna tried not to laugh as she saw Pansy Parkinson and Marietta Edgecombe covered in a mud-like substance. Pansy threw a vile in anger, shattering on the stone floor. Snape, looking furious as ever, marched over to them, and sent them both to the lavatories to get cleaned up. He walked slowly back to his desk, inspecting others potions as he walked by. He stopped at Brionna's and Sarah's workplace. He just smirked, nodded in Sarah's direction, and walked to the next one. He then proceeded to scowl and make rude comments to the others.

"Thank you so much for putting up with my not-so-great potion making skills." Sarah laughed, packing up her stuff.

"No problem, I fail at everything else, it's nice to see someone who actually wants to work with me." Brionna was walking in the direction of the door when she noticed Sarah was walking up to the front of the room. "Bri, I will meet with you later ok? I…just have a question for Professor Snape." Sarah waved Brionna off. She could tell Sarah didn't have a question for him, she just ignored it and walked out to go toward the bathrooms.

Sarah ran up the short amount of stairs after the tall man. "Excuse me, sir?" Snape turned around swiftly and looked down at her.

"Don't you have papers to write? You are in two of my classes you know." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, but I have written enough for it to suffice for now. I only have a little more to write you know." He smiled to himself. She needed to stop being persistent.

"Fine, come in." He opened the door, letting Sarah in first. She walked and sat on the edge of the desk, waiting for him to sit. "Anything in particular you need?" Sarah shook her head and leaned up, receiving a kiss on the cheek. She sat back down and smiled at him. "What are you smirking at?" She shook her head again. "Are you deprived of words today?" She laughed.

"No, as a matter of fact, I can speak just fine." He smiled leaning over to hug her.

"Don't you ever change on me, ok?" Sarah nodded, burying her face into his shoulder.

Lunch came around and Brionna sat alone, waiting for Sarah and Dylan to show up. Sarah walked by Snape's side until they reached where she would be seating, his arm brushed up against her as she turned to sit. She smiled to herself. Brionna sighed.

"Sars. Where is Dylan?" Sarah nodded her head to the Gryffindor table, where Dylan was handing out S.P.E.W. Pamphlets. Brionna smiled as she saw Dylan and Neville walking toward them. Dylan hugged Brionna and sat down next to Sarah. Neville sat next to Brionna. He kissed her cheek, making Brionna and Neville both turn a slight shade of pink.

"Guys, this is total house unity right here." Dylan looked confused, so did Brionna. Neville smiled and agreed. Sarah sighed, trying to explain that they were all in different houses. Once they got it, Sarah saw Austin walking over, carrying his Quidditch gear in his left hand. He sat on the other side of Sarah.

"Hey guys. Anything new?" They all shook their heads.

"Austin…you smell like the back of a hippogriff. Go shower or something." Austin shook his head.

"This is man stench, Brionna."

"I don't see a man, I see me in a pair of pants, with a hair cut," Sarah said sardonically. "I hate being twins with you." Austin smiled.

"You love me, shut up." Brionna snorted and continued to try to ignore the fight going on. She grabbed a small sandwich and began eating it slowly, she looked into her bag to find her journal. Sarah and Austin continued bickering, and Neville and Dylan talked about animals and what types of plant they prefer. Sarah got up and ended up leaving the room, Austin chasing after her. Brionna sighed, taking Neville's hand under the table as they continued talking. This would be a long year.

"So who is Umbridge? I mean…like, I know she is a bitch and everything, and she teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts-"

"Not very well," Brionna interjected.

"Well…who is it?" Sarah asked. Brionna sighed, explaining that she is from the ministry. "I don't think her and I are going to get along, just saying." Brionna nodded slowly.

Brionna quickened her pace as she caught up to Fred and George. They looked back to see her walking swiftly to them. Fred stopped, grinning at the Ravenclaw.

"What's up, Haskins?" Brionna smiled.

"You want to help me with a prank?" Fred and George grinned as they walked her way.

The dark grey and supremely bright blue strands of yarn were hanging out of Brionna's purse as she ran to the third floor, girl's bathroom. She jumped through the door to see Fred and George already sitting on the ground, smiling evilly. She took out the yarn, threw two pairs of knitting needles at the grinning buffoons.

"Here, start knitting." Brionna said, grabbing some needles and starting on the sweater she planned on using for the prank.

"What exactly are we doing? Knitting? Or pranking?" Brionna smiled and chuckled softly.

"Well, my plan is embarrassing Sarah. I was planning on knitting a sweater, with something embarrassing on it. Maybe the word, _cutie_, would work well. Anyway. I was going to knit that, write a little note, and put it on Snape's desk, saying it was from her. When she walks in to see him. Priceless moment."

"So why do you need us?" Fred asked, still laughing at the plan.

"I can't get it on his desk in time, I will have classes to go to, and I am also not that sneaky, so that's where you guys come in." George smiled.

"Gottcha," They said in unison.

Fred and George crept into Snape's classroom, being quieter than ever. The classroom smelled of over brewed, poly-juice potion. Fred pulled the sweater out of Georges hands and ran up to the desk. They grabbed the blue and grey sweater and folded it neatly on top of his papers and ran out. They then proceeded to high-five each other, run in another direction, and wait for the plan to unfold.

Sarah strolled into Snape's office, looking around waiting for him. She sat in a chair at her desk and rested her head on her brightly colored bag. She smiled at the thought of seeing him. She looked over her shoulder as fast as she could to see him coming up behind her, and awkward expression of pure puzzlement on his face. Sarah looked back with the same expression, and glanced at the grey and blue monstrosity in his left hand, a note in the other.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell. Is. That?" Sarah asked baffled.

"I should ask you," He said shortly. He handed her the note and sweater. Sarah unfolded it, reading the word _cutie _in cursive, blue letters on the front. She snorted and opened the note, reading it was from her, in Brionna's handwriting. She crumpled up the note and put it in her pocket.

"I am going to kill her." Snape still looked slightly puzzled. "Brionna. She made this, and wrote the not, I know her handwriting anywhere. It may be a lot like mine, but her _A_'s look a lot like triangles. Just saying." Snape smiled at Sarah, and sat on the edge of the desk in front of her. "I swear, Sev, I did not make….that," She said nodding towards the grey and blue sweater, crumpled up by his side. He nodded, smiling to himself. "I have a question for you, she said, intending to take his whole hand, but instead only grabbing a few fingers. "Why don't you smile like this in class?" Snape looked down at her, smile fading. "Well?" She questioned, caramel eyes locked on to his. He unhinged his hand from hers and put it on the side of her head, kissing the top of it. "That is not a very good answer," She stated, mock-annoyance floated in her words. "But I guess it suffices for now." He tried not to smiled as Sarah grabbed the sweater and slipped it over her uniform. "Do they think you are huge?" Sarah asked as she saw the sweater flop down over her knees. Severus laughed, hugging her, burying his face in her hair.

"You know, I have a difficult time believing that your earnest in the monstrosity."

"Be careful with your words, Sev, or I may just ask you to wear it."


End file.
